Kissing Contest
by ETBlack3333
Summary: On Valentine's Day, the Steam Team decide to do something very unusual, a kissing contest, and it turns out to become a lot more competitive than some thought. Who will win it? Find out. Requested story. Happy Valentine's My friends and fans. Enjoy


The Steam Team consists of 9 engines. Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Emily, Nia, and Rebecca. While they are considered the best team on Sodor, they also consist of the most couples on Sodor.

Them being Thomas and Emily, James and Percy, Gordon and Rebecca, and Henry and Nia. Not only them, but the drivers were all also filled with couples. Tyler and Ellie, Patrick and Hailey, Jake and Ginny, and Erik and Anne Claire.

Edward isn't technically with someone. But he knows everyone around him loves him in many ways.

Many fans have had many arguments on who was the best couple, but they themselves had said that they all the best, but that would be different today.

Today is Valentines Day. By far the Steam Team's favorite holiday for various reasons. Not only did they get to spend time with their loved one, but could get to do anything they wanted.

Everyone gathered at Tidmouth once morning hit. All 9 engines, 8 drivers, an even Annie and Clarabel were all together for this big day.

" OK Everyone. So we got quite a day today. " - Tyler

" I love that sound. " - James

Everyone giggled and Tyler gave it.

" We all know we all love each other. " - Tyler

" I may argue on that. " - Patrick

" Shush. So I figured tonight on this special day we all have a nice celebration here. " - Tyler

" Why? " - Henry

" You know to celebrate this day. Valentines is our favorite, right? " - Tyler

" Yes, but we never do this on other holidays. " - Edward

" Sure we do. Last Christmas. The snow party. " - Ellie

" Yeah. That wasn't a party. That was a snow fight. " - Gordon

" A painful fight too. " - Rebecca

" So. No to the party? " - Tyler

" Yeah, besides, I would like to spend time with my love for the night. Right? " - Thomas

" Yes Tommy. " - Emily

" That includes me with Jamie. Isn't that right? " - Percy

" Obviously. Since we're the best couple on this team. " - James

Everyone was silent when he said that.

" What's that suppose to mean? " - Thomas

" Well. Me and Percy clearly are the most recognized. " - James

" James, you don't need to..." - Percy

" You think that? Me and Rebecca actually do other things other than kissing. " - Gordon

" I ain't denying it. " - Rebecca

" Besides. You and Percy couldn't beat us at anything. " - Gordon

" OK big blue. You wanna go? " - James

" Enough! " - Ellie

Everyone settled down, but Gordon and James continued to glare.

" Let's just get back on subject. So you don't wanna party then? " - Tyler

" Not really. " - Thomas

" Well then I guess we're lucky. " - Patrick

" Hey. Just because we don't want to, doesn't mean you can. " - Henry

" Actually yes we can. Cause you're not the boss of us. " - Jake

" You're not the boss of us either. " - Percy

" I'm sorry what? " - Hailey

" Guys. Can you please stop? This is not the day to be doing this. " - Tyler

" Well me and Percy are still the better couple. " - James

" Hey. Me and Emily have been together the longest. " - Thomas

" Doesn't matter. " - James

" Me and Nia may have been together for a month, but we can be considered better. " - Henry

" Henry come on. " - Nia

" Just because you're both males, doesn't mean you're the better couple. " - Gordon

" Woah. " - Edward

" OK. That was too far. " - Percy

" Yes it was. " - Rebecca

" Sorry, but still. " - Gordon

" I don't want to take part in this. " - Emily

" Come on Emily. You know you and me are the best. " - Thomas

" Thomas. " - Percy

" Sorry buddy, but I don't like James's attitude here. " - Thomas

" Don't we all? " - Edward

" OK. Let's just handle this. " - James

" How about no. " - Tyler

" Why don't we just stop and actually have a good day. " - Ellie

" You two are really trying to be the peacemakers? " - Anne Claire

" Heh? " - Tyler

" You two may be the leaders, but me and Erik can do better. " - Anne Claire

Erik didn't answer, but Anne elbowed his gut.

" Ahh. Yes, yes we could. " - Erik

" Ginny and me are a great pair. " - Jake

" He is not wrong. " - Ginny

Jake smiled and Patrick snickered.

" Me and Hailey could beat you. " - Patrick

Tyler and Ellie put their hands to their faces.

" Why does this keep happening? " - Tyler

" OK. James and Percy think they're the best. " - Jake

" Well not really..." - Percy

He was cut off, but that wasn't a surprise.

" Gordon and Rebecca think they're better. " - Patrick

" We are. " - Gordon

" I think so. " - Rebecca

Tyler just wanted the real answer now.

" Anybody else think they're the best couple? " - Tyler

All hands went up and all whistles blew. Even Ellie's hand went up and Tyler noticed.

" Ellie? " - Tyler

" Come on Ty. You and me have done a lot. " - Ellie

She wasn't wrong. Tyler and her have been well with each other.

" OK. Yes. " - Tyler

" Great. So how do we settle this? " - Thomas

" A race. " - James

" No! " - All

James smiled and knew that was the wrong choice.

" Can someone just say something so this can be over? " - Edward

" OK. What's the best thing about being a couple? " - Tyler

Everyone thought for awhile until they all came up the same answer at the same time.

" Kissing. " - All

Tyler was shocked.

" Wow. " - Tyler

" So we all kiss each other and see who's the better kisser? " - Hailey

" No! " - Gordon

" Yes. " - Ellie

" What? " - Henry

" We don't all have to kiss each other. " - Ellie

" OK good. Cause I can't imagine what James..." - Emily

" Emily! " - James

Percy laughed and James soon did. Emily rolled her eyes.

" Anyways. How about that, we get all the couples together. And they all begin to kiss, and whoever kisses the longest, is the best one. " - Ellie

Mixed feelings were had from that. Some of them blushed in excitement while others blushed in embarrassment.

" I mean I was hoping to do that today with Nia. " - Henry

" Me too. " - Nia

" OK. This should be fun. " - Tyler

" Perhaps. " - Patrick

Hailey looked at him, but ignored it.

" So we do it now? " - Percy

" No. Today we deserve just each other for now. " - Thomas

" She's right. We can do this tonight. That will be our party, I guess. " - Ellie

" I'll accept that. " - Tyler

So it was settled that the team would have this little kissing contest at night. What couple would say no to that? Probably the bad ones.

The team was nervous, but at least had a little excitement in them.

Philip had just came over to see what was going on.

" Hey guys. What's going on? " - Philip

Everyone stared at him a bit. But Rebecca had an inkling to say it.

" We're having a kissing contest tonight. " - Rebecca

Philip stood there still smiling.

" Have fun. " - Philip

He then slowly went backwards. That made Edward laugh.

" OK. So can I go now? " - Gordon

" Yes, go. " - Ginny

Him plus everyone else soon all left with their loved one, well except for Edward. He didn't care though. He was happy for his friends. He decided to go work at this branchline with Philip despite the day off given.

Valentines was going to be interesting for these friends.

Everybody went to work, but all they could think of is the kissing contest. Thomas and Emily were working at Thomas's branchline and the whole time they were looking at each other and blushing. Anybody could see the excitement in their eyes.

" Hey Emily? " - Thomas

" Yes sweetie? " - Emily

" You know I love you very much, right? " - Thomas

" Of course I do. " - Emily

" Just know. No matter what happens during this. You and me will still be the best in my opinion. " - Thomas

Emily smiled and that made Tyler and Ellie smile as well.

" Thomas is such a good talker. " - Ellie

" We know. " - Tyler and Thomas

While these guys were having a fun time right now. Gordon in particular was not really. He and Rebecca chose to take the express together later. The two were sitting together at the station waiting for Ginny and Ruby. Rebecca did notice a upsetting face Gordon had.

" What's wrong Gordon? " - Rebecca

Gordon looked over at her and tried to smile, but it wasn't easy.

" Sorry Becky. It's just that i'm annoyed at James for starting all of this. Besides, he has to always think he's the best at everything. Pfft, as if. " - Gordon

Rebecca hated seeing Gordon like this, so she hoped her voice could help him calm down.

" Just calm down. Don't try and let him get stuck in your mind. " - Rebecca

Gordon took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tried to simmer down. It did start to work a bit. Then Rebecca helped more.

" Think of you and me, at home, inside, all warm and our lips touching. " - Rebecca

The two blushed and Gordon had that image in his head.

" I see it. " - Gordon

" Yeah. " - Rebecca

Gordon opened his eyes and smiled at his yellow bird.

" Thanks Becky. That was nice. " - Gordon

" Anything for you. " - Rebecca

" You and me will show James tonight. " - Gordon

" Gordon. I don't want you to do that. Just forget about that and just let us have a great night together. " - Rebecca

While Gordon was still annoyed with James, he didn't want Rebecca to be disappointed.

" OK. I'll try. As long as he doesn't push it. " - Gordon

" Thanks. " - Rebecca

The two smiled again and were hoping for a good and fun night.

Speaking of James, he and Percy were at the washdown getting cleaned. They weren't even dirty, they just wanted to be nice and shiny for tonight. James thought that would help him and Percy be considered the best couple.

As James was getting scrubbed, he looked over and saw Percy had a pretty odd face.

" What's wrong Per? " - James

Percy looked up and saw James getting cleaned and blushed at his hotness, but had an urge to say something.

" James. I love you. But please don't take this the wrong way. I don't really think it matters who is the better couple. You and me know how much we have fun together. " - Percy

James understood what he said. He didn't necassarily meant what he said that he and Percy were in fact the best couple on the team.

" I'm sorry Percy. I didn't think the others would react like that, and then I kind of when a little over the line. " - James

" It's ok. I do think we're the best together. " - Percy

" Thanks. So, tonight should be fun. Huh? " - James

Percy did smile and blush, but was a little nervous.

" Yeah. Except i'm a little nervous. We've never really kissed in front of everyone. " - Percy

" You don't need to be nervous. Just pretend they aren't even there. " - James

" I can try. As long as I can just look at you and your beautiful face. Then i'll be happy. " - Percy

James blushed even redder.

" I love you. " - James

" I love you too. " Percy

The two kissed, but quickly, as they were saving it for tonight. The two continued to be washed up and were all nice and shiny.

The final couple waiting for tonight was Henry and Nia. They were the only ones who were acting all normal about the situation. They didn't care about the contest winning or the others. They were just excited to have a nice night.

The two were in Henry's forest bringing in some logs. Henry was looking at Nia the whole time and she didn't even notice.

The two stopped and delivered their last bunch of logs. Then Nia turned and saw Henry looking at her. He saw and blushed.

" Sorry. " - Henry

" No, no. It's fine. What's up? Are you nervous about tonight, cause I am a little. " - Nia

" No, I'm just excited to, you know..." - Henry

He blushed some more and Nia got the message.

" Really? You're so cute. I can't wait for it as well. " - Nia

" I just hope I don't get too paranoid. " - Henry

" No way you will. " - Nia

" I don't know. He was pretty paranoid that time when we..." - Hailey

" Hey! You promised you'd never speak of that again. " - Henry

" Did I? " - Hailey

Henry groaned but Nia laughed, and so the two of them were still excited for tonight.

Lucky for everyone, tonight ended up coming very fast than ever. Soon everyone was at Tidmouth ready for this contest that will surely be something. Edward was there too, but was of course there to watch. Why? No one knew.

" OK. Everyone here? " - Tyler

" Yep. " - Thomas and Emily

" Count us in. " - James

Percy responded with a wink.

" I'm here and ready. " - Gordon

He looked over at James but then he looked over at Rebecca and smiled, he wasn't going to push it.

" OK. Let's get this kiss contest going. " - Tyler

" Oh yeah. " - James

" What am I doing with my life? " - Tyler

The drivers all sat down in front of the engines. The rules were that each couple would kiss for as long as they could. Once they let go, the timer would stop. That timer was held by Erik, as he had an actual timer with him, not his phone one.

" OK. Here you go Ellie. Be gentle with that. " - Erik

He handed it over to Ellie.

" No Problem. " - Ellie

" So who goes first? " - Emily

" Us! " - Gordon and James

The two glared at each other again.

" OK. Rebecca? Percy? Do you want to go first? " - Patrick

Percy was gonna answer, but Rebecca was faster.

" I can wait. " - Rebecca

" You sure? " - Gordon

" Yes we can. Come on. " - Rebecca

Gordon didn't want to upset her.

" OK. I'll go next. " - Gordon

James smirked at him, but Gordon didn't budge this time. He smiled over at Rebecca.

" I guess we're first. " - Percy

He looked and winked at James. James blew a kiss right back and the two got in front of each other. Soon they were almost buffer to buffer. James then stared at everyone else.

" Do you all have to watch? " - James

" I don't feel comfortable having a dozen people watching me kiss my boyfriend. " - Percy

" I don't have a problem with it. " - Hailey

" I do! " - Patrick

" Since when? " - Erik

" Guys. It's talky time, it's kissy time. " - James

" Oh god. " - Thomas

" OK. How about everyone just look away. " - Ellie

" I like that. " - Percy

" And no peeking. " - James

" As if. " - Jake

Everyone else turned around, the engines went inside their berths.

" You ready now? " - Ellie

" Oh Yes. " - James

" Yeah. " - Percy

" OK. Only rule is, when you let go, time's up. " - Tyler

James and Percy winked at each other.

" Hit it. " - James

" 3, 2,1 Go. " - Ellie

She hit the timer and James and Percy's lips were connected instantly. If they knew over the years, they could kiss for a very long time. Who knows how long this will take.

James and Percy moaned and giggled into their kiss as they enjoyed their moment. As for everyone else, it was awkward. All they could hear were the sounds of lips moving.

While this whole thing sounded dumb, everyone still thought it would be fun. Love is what they all enjoy.

It's now been 2 minutes since James and Percy started kissing. It's funny since the other couples couldn't go that long without losing their breath.

" God. Are they still going? " - Ginny

" These two are insane. " - Hailey

" Trust me. This could go on longer. " - Jake

" Lucky us. " - Anne Claire

Inside the sheds, the doors were closed, but the engines could still hear the kissing. Gordon was already getting a little annoyed.

" Come on. Just stop already. " - Gordon

" Gordon. Please. " - Rebecca

" Sorry. I'm trying. But I keep thinking James is going to boast all night about him and Percy. " - Gordon

" You need to ignore him. You know he's not really serious. " - Rebecca

" Oh Rebecca. If you lived here longer you wouldn't be saying that. " - Henry

" He is right. " - Emily

" I already know that. " - Nia

Gordon's mind got more irked, and so he ended up blowing his whistle. It was loud though, and that made the engines jump, everyone outside jump, and of course James and Percy jump, and so they let go.

" Ahh! What the f..." - James

Ellie turned around and saw them and hit the timer.

" 3 minutes and 12 seconds. " - Ellie

" Wait! There was a noise that made us stop. What was it? " - Percy

James did know what it was.

" Gordon! " - James

The shed doors opened and Gordon and the others came out.

" What! " - Gordon

" Did you do that on purpose so our time would stop. " - James

" No. I was frustrated so I blew my whistle. I didn't think it would go that loud. " - Gordon

" Sorry. But I don't believe you. " - James

" Me neither. " - Percy

" Seriously? " - Gordon

" Ellie can we start over? " - James

" Hey. The rule was if you let go, it was done. " - Ellie

" Ellie's rules guys. Sorry. " - Tyler

" Hey James. It's fine. That kiss was delightful. " - Percy

" Thanks cutie. " - James

He felt a little better now, but still thought Gordon did that on purpose.

" OK. Who's next? " - Tyler

Every couple soon began their run. Patrick and Hailey were next as they loud out the loudest.

" Ready? Go. " - Ellie

Pat and Hailey kissed and the two spiced it up by spinning around in circles. Apparently that helped make them go longer. However, it wasn't long enough. They let go after Patrick slipped backwards.

" Fudgesicles. " - Patrick

" 1 minutes. 21 seconds. " - Ellie

" At least my new lipstick is on. " - Hailey

" It is? " - Patrick

Hailey looked at him and Patrick was deceived.

Next up was Thomas and Emily. The thing is that these two when they kissed, they are very quiet.

" OK. Ready buddy? " - Tyler

" I was born ready. " - Thomas

Emily laughed and Ellie hit the timer. The two began their nice kiss and everyone actually watched this. Cause these two had the sweetest kisses.

Despite that, they weren't able to go long as 2 minutes. Thomas and Emily let go but were still smiling.

" 1 minute 54 seconds. " - Ellie

" It's fine. Thomas and I will always be the best in our opinion. " - Emily

" You bet Emmy. " - Thomas

The contest continued and the results all came faster than most contests.

Jake and Ginny.

" 2 minutes and 32 seconds. " - Ellie

" I could've went longer if it was warmer out here. " - Jake

" You're already warm. " - Ginny

" Oh. " - Jake

Henry and Nia.

" 32 seconds. " - Ellie

" I don't care. No matter how long, I'll always enjoy Nia's kiss. " - Henry

" I can say the same thing too. " - Nia

Erik and Anne Claire.

Anne went a little rough by going very hard. Erik's lips actually started to hurt. That made him let go faster than ever.

" What the hell Erik? " - Anne Claire

" 9 seconds. " - Ellie

" You bit my lip very hard. " - Erik

" I tried to bite both. I thought that would make it more hot. " - Anne Claire

" Well now I feel ice cold. " - Erik

" Whatever. This contest means nothing.

The ones who were left were Gordon and Rebecca and Tyler and Ellie.

" Say Gordon and Rebecca. You head next. " - Tyler

" Why not you? " - Gordon

" Cause, uh..." - Tyler

" Tyler, it's fine. " - Ellie

" What's wrong with him.

" Let's just say that me and Tyler have never kissed in front of this many people. " - Ellie

" What about on stage? " - Patrick

" The people are usually cheering at that time, so it makes me feel a little less nervous. " - Tyler

" You don't have to be nervous in front of us. We're all your friends. " - Emily

" Hey. You've kissed me before. " - Thomas

" On the cheek Thomas. Completely different. " - Tyler

" Come on Tyler. You can't back out of this contest. " - James

" I don't care what happens in this contest. I just wanted all of us to have fun together on this day. " - Tyler

" We are. Trust us. " - Jake

" It may look a little embarrassing. " - Patrick

" But we still got to have fun with all our friends and of course our true love. " - Thomas

" He is right Ty. " - Ellie

She put her arm around Tyler and he smiled.

" OK. Thank you all very much. I do love you all. " - Tyler

" So you gonna kiss now? " - Hailey

" Yes. Ok. " - Tyler

" Ready? " - Ellie

" Yes. " - Tyler

Ellie hit the timer and the two leaders of the Steam Team kissed in front of everyone. Tyler was not that nervous thanks to the kind words from his friends.

Apparently that helped a lot as the two were still kissing after 2 minutes.

" Uh oh. " - Percy

" Don't worry Per. Nothing will beat us. " - James

Gordon stared at him and mumbled to himself.

" We'll see about that. " - Gordon

" What was that? " - James

" Nothing. " - Gordon

James rolled his eyes and Gordon smiled a bit.

With Tyler and Ellie, they enjoyed their kiss the most. Definitely the best one they've had. But they had to breathe and let go. They did and Ellie stopped the time and was shocked,

" What? " - Tyler

" 3 minutes and 2 seconds. " - Ellie

" Wow. " - Tyler

" That was awesome Ty. " - Ellie

" Thanks El. And Thank all of you. " - Tyler

" Anytime buddy. " - Patrick

He hugged his twin brother. So now it was down to one more couple.

" OK Gordon. You ready? " - Rebecca

" Oh I am. " - Gordon

The two got in front of each other. James was looking at Gordon during this as well.

" OK. The time to beat is 3 minutes and 12 seconds. " - Ellie

" It would have been longer. " - James

Gordon groaned, but still stayed calm.

" It's OK Gordon. " - Rebecca

" You guys ready? " - Tyler

" Yes. " - Gordon

" 1, 2, 3. Go. " - Ellie

Gordon kissed his yellow love and Rebecca kindly kissed back. Gordon was just hoping to beat James and Percy's time, but at the very least not have James start boasting, but that was a long shot.

The two got out to about 2 minutes now. Gordon opened his eyes and saw Rebecca's eyes glimmer in the moonlight. That in return made him kiss her even more. That right helped him stay that way too.

Just like that it was 3 minutes and they two weren't near done kissing yet. James did notice it too.

" Well then. " - James

He was upset, but also impressed by Gordon and Rebecca.

While Gordon and Rebecca enjoyed this more than anything. Rebecca was begging to let go and Gordon accepted it. He didn't even know how much time went by.

The two let go and looked over at Ellie. She was quiet for a few seconds and then said the time.

" 4 minutes and 3 seconds. " - Ellie

" Oh my gosh. We did it. " - Rebecca

" Yeah we did. " - Gordon

The two were excited and everyone else clapped or whistled. Even James did.

" Congratulations you two. Looks like you are the best kissers here. " - Tyler

" That's right, and also the best..." - Gordon

He looked over at James and so did everyone else. James didn't know what to say yet. Gordon was expecting him to whine, complain, or still boast about him and Percy being better. But he had a better answer.

" OK Gordon. You proved me wrong. " - James

" Huh now? " - Gordon

" I'm sorry I was being a dummy. All of these couples are great and none is the best one. And I'm sorry if I made you mad. Go ahead, call me out. " - James

Gordon was surprised by his answer. He didn't want to call him out though. Rebecca helped Gordon overcome that.

" I won't James. Good job on this. I may have beat you, but I will say that you and Percy are really great together. " - Gordon

James and Percy were shocked.

" That's the first time you've said that about us. " - Percy

" I mean it really. " - Gordon

" Well you and Rebecca are great as well. " - James

" So you forgive me? " - Gordon

" Yep. And I forgive you. " - James

" On that note. I think I'll go ahead and say that everyone won this contest. " - Gordon

" OK. Yeah. " - Ginny

" Happy Valentine's Day guys. " - Gordon

" Happy Valentine's Day to you Gordon. " - Tyler

Everyone cheered and soon the party that Tyler wanted was about to happen. All 8 couples enjoyed the rest of the night as they all had their alone time, hang outs with their friends, and of course, the kissing time.

This Valentine's Day will surely be remembered by them for a while.

Happy Valentine's Day here on Sodor.

**THE END**

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day to all my lovely fans. I hope you and your Valentine have a great day. Even if you don't have one, you should still know that their is someone who loves you.**

**I hope you enjoyed this nice, silly story. The idea was from a fan of mine by the name of princesswolffe. Again, don't make fun of her idea. All these ideas are great.**

**Also Happy Valentine's Day to my Valentine Christine, also known as Foxy Hedgehog online. I love you very much and thank you for being here with me.**

**Goodbye everyone, see you next time. Love you all. Love, Ethan.**


End file.
